Earth formations may be used for various purposes such as hydrocarbon production, geothermal production, and carbon dioxide sequestration. Typically, boreholes are drilled into the formations to provide access to them. The boreholes are drilled by a drilling rig that rotates a drill bit at the end of a drill string. Various drilling parameters are input to the drilling rig such as rotational speed, weight on bit, rate-of-penetration (ROP), flow rate or fluid type in order to drill a borehole while preventing borehole breakouts and fractures from occurring. Borehole breakouts and fractures are indications that the specific drilling parameters may have caused the borehole wall to be over-stressed. Hence, it would be appreciated in the drilling industry if the drilling parameters could be selected to prevent over-stressing of a borehole while it is being drilled.